Talk:Orin (New Earth)
Earth-Two Although the character existed in the Golden AGe, were there any actual "Earth-Two" stories? Roygbiv666 01:55, 9 March 2007 (UTC) :All-Star Squadron just prior to Crisis. IIRC it was brief and used to shift the 1940s and early `50s stories to Earth-Two as was done with Superman, Batman, Robin, Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, and Speedy in the 1960s and early `70s. - J Greb 02:50, 9 March 2007 (UTC) Mercy Reef Roygbiv666, good call on removing that Mercy Reef reference.MaGnUs 00:32, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Powers All these powers seem well thought out or researched, but how about some citations? Roygbiv666 21:41, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Half Human or Not I read in Flashpoint Emperor Aquaman # 2 that he's half human and half Antlatean so surely in New Earth he's Half Human right? --Cococrash11 11:09, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :Flashpoint is an alternate timeline, so don't take anything said there as canon. Also, the only thing the issue says is that within months of being found by Curry, Atlanna was pregnant. It doesn't specify if he got her pregnant, or if she was already pregnant when she fled Atlantis. MaGnUs 12:22, August 1, 2011 (UTC) In Brightest Day they said he's Half Human and Half Antlatean. How do you explain that? --Cococrash11 23:50, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :He did? I don't remember, but if he did, you need to cite the issue. MaGnUs 00:05, August 2, 2011 (UTC) It said so in #0 and this https://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Aquaman_Origins So someone should change Aquaman's relative section in the Character Box. --Cococrash11 01:19, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :As long as you can back it up with citations, go ahead. MaGnUs 01:23, August 2, 2011 (UTC) His origin has been retconned over time. Pre-Crisis Arthur Curry was the son of Atlanna and Tom Curry. Post-Crisis, there's been a huge body of excellent work (mostly by Peter David) devoted to revised origins in which he is the son of Atlanna and a wizard named Atlan. Given that Atlanna is not of royal blood and Atlan is, these stories provide the basis for pretty much... well, the entire Post-Crisis body of work done on the character. Geoff Johns seems to be retconning this back to the Silver Age, starting with a conversation Aquaman has with Jackson Hyde in . This retcon is mentioned in the article, but we have yet to reflect the change in the topic box because it doesn't reflect most of the character's published history. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 09:33, August 3, 2011 (UTC) It mentioned a lot of Aquaman's Human Father just look at Flashpoint, Brightest Day, and even Superman-Batman#14 and none mentioned of Atlan. They didn't mention Atlant at all in the recent issues related to Aquman. Isn't Aquaman being son of Atlant info's from Earth 1? --Cococrash11 08:26, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :No, it's from every Post-Crisis Aquaman comic that wasn't published in the last couple of months. I'm going to guess that SB14 was a case of the writer not properly doing the research and mistaking his Silver Age origin for canon at the time. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 17:23, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Maybe the writer decided to change his origin like the Justice League's origin? I mean why won't anyone accept it? I mean didn't the writers say anything about changing things about Aquaman? --Cococrash11 08:05, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Sons of Aquaman So, generally I'm all more than for Geoff Johns' reboots of characters who need rebooting, but I'm confused about some of the changes. Brightest Day sort of implies that Aquababy was Aquaman's only son, and I might have been reading too much into that but then I thought... isn't it a little weird that Koryak didn't show up during Blackest Night? Has he been retconned out of continuity? If so, what does that mean for... well, most of this article? :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 22:36, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :Sword of Atlantis kind of winks and nods that Koryak is still alive and now an amnesiac semi-villain called Narwhal. They never come out and say it in so many words, if I recall correctly. Of course, this could've been changed following Brightest Day. Kyletheobald 23:44, August 16, 2011 (UTC) aquaman telepathy what level is aquaman telepathy i read he can use it on more then just fish and with the clear control fish across the world and by accessing people brain aquatic he can affect them too is aquaman a world wide telepath or that everyone on the planet (Sonicwave567 19:06, January 8, 2012 (UTC)) Aquaman Shrine The Aquaman Shrine hasn't been active since October of 2013. Unless it changed Domain Names or something, maybe it'd be a good decision to either remove it or link to an archived version of the site. Wagdawgwag (talk) 01:27, April 2, 2019 (UTC) Prime Earth talk page being linked to New Earth talk I have noticed that Prime Earth Aquaman and a few other talk pages for Prime Earth characters(Flash, GL, Batman) are being linked to their New Earth counterparts, is this on purpose or just a bug? Captain097 (talk) 21:31, May 19, 2019 (UTC) :No, I completely forgot. I'll fix them tomorrow.--[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 23:49, May 19, 2019 (UTC)